His Legacy
by TheMistOfThePast
Summary: "Daddy, Who was i named after?" that was the last question Edward Elric had expected his son Maes to ask him. Spoilers for the end of the manga! Slight EdWin.


**A/N: *Spoilers for the last episode of Brotherhood* !**  
><strong>Horribly written, wrote it in like 10 minutes ^^ still i thought it was a sweet idea but i was too tired to put much effort in ^^ Sorry for grammer and spelling ^^ maybe i'll edit and fix this later<strong>

* * *

><p>Maes Elric ran up the stairs to his father's study, his 7 year old legs carrying him up the stairs quickly and clumsily. Maes had just had the most positively intriguing conversation with his mother.<p>

_Winry Rockbell was tinkering with a customer's detached automail when her son came stomping into the basement. Winry only just managed to suppress the laughter that was threatening to erupt from her mouth at the stubborn look on the boys face, 'just like his father' she thought, a smile playing on her lips._

"_Mum, uncle Al will never answer my question! I've asked him over and over again and all he ever says is 'a good man.'" Maes complained. Straight to the point, another trait he shared with his father, she hoped the next one was more like her. _

_Winry placed a warm hand over her slightly enlargened stomach, "Well, maybe I can answer your question if you tell me." She giggled. _

_Maes bit his lip "Uncle Al said I shouldn't ask you, he said it might make you sad." Winry's eyes widened in astonishment, what question could be so bad? Alphose was rarely that protective of her..._

"_Well, if it's something you really want to know, then you should ask, even if it might make me sad." Winry lectured; after all it was just a simple question, what could be so horri-_

"_Mummy, who was I named after?" Winry heard the wrench she had been using clatter to the floor. She kneeled down and put her hands on her son's shoulders, tears spilling from her eyes._

"_A brilliant, wonderful, selfless man." She told him softly, as more tears slid down her cheeks._

"_Mummy! Don't cry, please mummy! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make your cry, I'm sor-" Maes begun at the sight of his mother's tears._

"_No, don't apologise, honey. It's a valid question, but... please... ask your father..." his mother whispered, tears still flowing from her eyes._

Maes frowned as he continued his trail to the study, he was sure he had heard his mother whisper the words 'I miss you.' As he left the room.

Walking into the study, Maes grinned as he found his father trying to shove a whole piece of apple pie into his mouth at once. Edward Elric gasped as he heard footsteps walking into the study "Winry?" He cried out in panic, "I swear I don't know where the pie is!" he exclaimed shoving the rest into his mouth.

Maes laughed at his father's reaction, "Dad, it's just me." His father turned around as he swallowed the apple pie he had been trying to hide.

"I knew that." Ed declared, red faced and straightening up, trying to recover from the embarrassing moment with his son, "Ah... Don't tell your mother about that. So... uh... what's up?"

"Um... well, I asked mother something." Maes began slowly, "And she started crying, and said to ask you..."

Ed's eyes widened in horror, "Winry?" He dropped what he was doing and began to race out of the room, but stoped when he felt a tiny hand clasp his own, "Maes?"

"Wh- Who am I named after?" Maes asked strongly, lifting his innocent eyes to meet his father's wide ones.

Edward's mouth formed an 'O' as he fell to sit by his son, letting the boy crawl onto his lap, "He was... like a father to me and your mother. He barely knew us but he still accepted me, Al and Win into his family within a minute of meeting us. You know Elicia Hughes?"

"Big Sis?" Maes interjected.

"Yeah, well, he was her father, and Mrs Hughes' husband. Elicia was like a little sister to us, still is. Maes Hughes was the best man I've ever know, he wouldn't stop bragging about his daughter and wife. He would help anyone who needed it, no matter the danger. He cared about everyone, always sticking his nose where it didn't belong... I guess... I guess that's what killed him... but... none the less, he was a great man... the best..."

Maes' eyes watered "Thank you daddy, he sounds amazing. I wish I could have met him to say, 'Thank you, for helping mummy and daddy.'"

Ed smiled wistfully, his eyes looking far away, "Yeah... I wish I could have thanked him too..."

Edward brushed the tears from his son's eyes 'Just like his mother,' he thought 'Crying for everyone.' Ed pulled his son off his knee and straightened up, trying to brush off the sad moment, "You're getting bigger; I should convince your mother to let you train with your aunt Izumi! Speaking of your mother, I'm gonna go see how the automail for that patient is coming along." He declared. Maes was no fool, he knew his father was going to go console his weeping mother, so he left his father to go to take care of his mother.

Edward ran down to the basement to see Winry brushing tears from her deep blue eyes. The same bittersweet smile he wore reflected on her face. Ed picked up his wife from where she sat, crouched on the floor and drew her into a hug.

"I miss him." She whispered into his neck, her arms encircled him as her hands grasped at the material of his jacket.

"Yeah, me too." Ed agreed, kissing her forehead softly.

* * *

><p>AN:

R.I.P

Maes Hughes

Beloved Husband and Father


End file.
